nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mobian Kombat Storyline
This page is here for the storyline of Mobian Kombat. Here's the teams: Team Hero Ty, Xia. Squall, Vanguard, Rudy, Nick, Lunari, Dillian, Rosa, Io, Sarah, Lexie, Dawn, Kara, Jessica, Johnny, Ion, Angel, Joanna, Alex, Eden, and Riley. Team Villain Nate, Yevon, Cydik, Metal, Magnus, ZIgath, XIrsec, TLK, Gold, Pyro, Zezko, Mikasa, Phantom, Kita, Ricky, Exo, Yomaz, Legna, Vexu, Xena, Glitrix, and Havok. I will break it down, chapter by chapter, from the start to the end. So now, let me begin. (As for the character that are in the game, but not listed here, they will show up at a different time) Chapter 1:Ty At the start of the tournament, the 2 teams meet up and wait for the first match to be announced. Star appears, he sits on a throne and says "The first match shall be... Ty". Then Ty walked over to the dueling circle and pulled out his sword before saying "Let's get this over with". Then Star said "Versus... Metal". Then Metal hovered over and dropped on the dueling circle on the side opposite from Ty. Then Metal said " I will claim this victory for my team". Then Ty and Metal prepared to fight each other. (Ty) I can slice tanks in half. (Metal) I am tougher than any tank you could face general. (Ty) Yeah, and uglier too. Then Metal blasted over and punched Ty back before teleporting behind Ty as he was flying and smacking him in the back with an elbow. Ty got knocked into the ground and pulled himself back out before saying "Not bad". Then Ty made a fireball and said "Now it's my turn". Then Ty launched the fireball and teleported away from Metal's laser he fired at the fireball. Then Ty re-appeared next to Metal and said "Missed me". Then Ty slashed Metal and knocked it flying through the air before Ty called up a spike from the ground and the spike impaled Metal's left arm. Then the spike went back underground and Metal fell from the sky. On the way down, Ty sliced Metal's right arm off and even impaled Metal's chest before kicking him down to the ground. Then Ty pointed the sword at Metal as he fell and Ty yelled "GOODBYE"! Ty landed on Metal with the sword impaled through Metal's chest! Star rose and said "Finish Him". Ty looked at Star and then Metal before pulling the sword out of Metal. Then Ty sheathed his sword and walked away from Metal as Metal regained his strength and stumbled away. Then Star grumbled and said "Ty wins". Then Ty said "Now then, give me who I came to face"! Then Star said "You will get your battle soon general". Chapter 2:Nick Then Star said "Next up, we have... Nickolas". "The 9th Legendary Warrior". Then Nick walked in and said "Whelp, who's ass am I kicking"? Then Star said "And he is against... Exo". Then Exo flew in on his mech and hopped off of it. (Nick) Didn't I already kick your ass? (Exo) In a different timeline, you did. (Nick) Do ya think this'll be any different? Then Nick and Exo prepared to fight each other. (I'll continue this later today if I get the chance)Category:Fights Category:Fangames